


That Shoe Fic [Nessian AU]

by rayonfrozenwings



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, ACoTaR AU, Angst, Cassian - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, NESSIAN AU, Nessian - Freeform, Shoes, So many tropes, also for my twinnie because this has so many things we know we cant have but want, but it was fun to put them in anyway, like garlic and butter and pizza and expensive shoes, nesta - Freeform, that fic i promised Book club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayonfrozenwings/pseuds/rayonfrozenwings
Summary: Sorry for the title, its been its name for a month and its stuck.Nesta has an important meeting across town, that is no-one business but her own. Dressed to the nines, she is wearing heels that could kill a man the stiletto is so on point. She bumps into Cassian and he ruins her day!





	1. Part One: Red Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dedicated to my BookClub Buddies who helped inspire me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dedicated+to+my+BookClub+Buddies+who+helped+inspire+me).



**_Nesta_**  
Deep red glided across her lips, adding the finishing touch. The reflection staring back at her, glam but professional. Simple makeup that enhanced her strong cheekbones, and mascara and eyeliner to make her eyes pop. The rules she learned as a child from watching her mother always sitting in the back of her mind. Perfect for her meeting. She ran her hands through her long sleek hair one last time and exited the bathroom.  
Her two bedroom apartment was small but satisfactory, she had done pretty well for herself since starting this new job and had even started splashing out on a few things. A piece or art on the wall, a new end table and a full length mirror in a large white frame for the back of the door to her apartment. The two bedroom flat was becoming more than just the place where she ate and slept. Her flatmate was just down the hall and helped keep the rent down - or reasonable at least. She was making this city, this place, a permanent home.  
Nesta grabbed her keys off the end table and donned her wine coloured coat. There was only one thing left to make her outfit complete. Her latest acquisition. A Pair of Black patent Jimmy Choo shoes that were pure heaven. A perfect balance of comfortable and beautiful and everything she had ever wanted. A goal she never thought to achieve considering the last 5 years. It was two blocks to her meeting, not too far, she could put her flats in her bag for heading back to the office later. Back up plans were a must for a woman who loved to keep her shoes in perfect condition. So she slipped her feet into the heels and admired her look from head to toe in the full length mirror. Killer pointed stilettos, a black pencil skirt poking out underneath her oversized coat. War paint on, framed by her long dark hair and red lips. Perfect. She admired herself for another moment, a smile growing at the corner of her mouth and then her cell phone began to ring.  
“Hello?” she answered, the voice on the other end of the line frantic and relaying details. Her meeting had been moved forward 20 minutes, apparently traffic was actually moving today.  
“Thanks, I’ll be there as soon as I can, I should still arrive before he gets there, if not - keep him happy - please!”  
Nesta hung up the phone and grabbed her bag, time had all of a sudden sped up on her. She left the apartment and locked the deadbolts, all four of them, just to be safe, and descended the stairs to the street below. The day was a gloomy grey, clouds overhead looking down in between the skyscrapers. The streets were full of people walking to work.  
Living in a city had its advantages, one being everything seemed so close, but today the traffic was moving and she couldn’t walk in between the stationary cars like she usually did. Instead she moved along the avenue and leaves fell from the trees painting her path in reds and oranges like flames licking the curb, the start of Autumn. Nesta increased her pace and moved with the crowd, getting stuck behind the slowest of walkers. Dawdling as they drank from their takeaway coffee cups, infuriating her and adding to her already anxious energy. She hated being late.  
One block down and she decided to change her route, there were a few alleyways and side streets she could shoot down to escape the sloths, so she did it. Ran across the street quickly dodging the cars and started to increase her pace as she flew down the alley. The concrete was uneven and her ankles rolled to the side as she skipped ahead, keeping an eye on her feet so as not to fall, or ruin her shoes.  
A Large red door opened into the alley and a hulking man rushed out throwing a rubbish bag into the skip nearby. Nesta gasped and stepped out of the way quickly losing her balance. Luckily for her, strong arms managed to reach out and grab her own, saving her from landing on the hard ground. Nesta’s heel had found one of the cracks between the cobbles and twisted - she felt it give way. Her face blanched, her mortification grew at being held in mid air by a stranger and that her heel, her Jimmy Choo! Was now broken.  
“What have you done!” the words sounding as if they had been ripped from her.  
The man pulled her up and held her arms, looking at her with a worrying look trying to see why she was so mad.  
“You!” Nesta felt the fury, she stood up and pointed her long manicured finger towards his chest. “What did you do!”  
The man still looked perplexed at her tone and said,  
“I helped you?”  
“Helped me! You have ruined everything!”  
“Sorry?”  
“You. Have. ruined. Everything!” The venom in her raised voice was apparent.  
“No, you have it wrong, I came out this door here,” he pointed back behind himself, “and then I prevented you from falling over, I am a hero.”  
Nesta’s eyes burned into him her arms now at her side, how was she supposed to make her meeting? How was she supposed to go to the meeting in her flats!  
“My shoe is bro-ken! It’s all your fault! If you hadn’t come out of that door so fast I wouldn’t have fallen!”  
The man looked down at her shoes and grimaced, “They look expensive” he said.  
Nesta looked him over; a muscled man, wearing a fitted black tee with tattoos poking out, black jeans with combat boots, long hair tied up in a scruffy style and a 5’oclock shadow on his face. Oh dear lord this man would have no idea what she just broke, no idea about the sort of person she was. Nesta opened her bag and pulled out her flats, slipping off her heels and putting her alternatives on. The Man kept looking at her.  
“What are you looking at?” she said.  
“I’m sorry, let me make it up to you?” he seemed truly concerned with her well-being, but Nesta wasn’t convinced.  
“I doubt you can make it up to me” she said, disdain coating every word.  
“Let me look at that shoe?” he offered his hand.  
“I hardly think so!”  
“Please, maybe I can get it fixed?”  
“Oh it will never be the same,” regret lined her voice.  
“Please?” he said so calmly.  
She looked at him again, what did she have to lose? The shoe was ruined, if he could get it fixed at least she could wear them around her apartment, it would never be worthy of wearing out again but she could still enjoy the idea of it.  
Nesta sighed and handed him the shoe, “It’s expensive, please be careful,”  
“I’m Cassian by the way,” he took the shoe from her and turned it over in his hand, assessing it completely, looking at the label and the style as well as the break.  
“Nesta” she replied.  
The heat of her words had dissipated, she felt defeated, how was she going to win over that client now.  
“Nesta, that's a nice name,” the smile on his face was sweet and not at all what she expected from his appearance.  
“Thank you,”  
“Let me get this fixed and i'll give you a call when it's ready, can I have your number?”  
“I’m starting to wonder if this is a ruse of yours,” she started sifting through her bag looking for her business card. Cassian had a sly grin on his face. Like he knew exactly what he was doing.  
“Just ask Lucy for me, or leave a message, I’m usually busy but she can arrange a time for you to drop off the shoe.” She handed over the card.  
“Lucy?” he said as he looked at the card.  
“My P.A., she’s good, don’t worry i’ll get your message. Anyway, I have somewhere to be. Good Luck finding someone to repair that, and if you can’t then you can just drop the shoe back.” She had to get to her meeting, no time for chit chat, she was already running late. Nesta, stepped out of his way and started sprinting down the street, well sprinting as fast as she could in her pencil skirt. Leaving behind one shoe with the man called Cassian and the other in her bag, she rushed off to one meeting she would definitely be late for now.

She rubbed her head, drank her glass of water and took her pills, hoping to neutralize the pain before it got too bad. Her week had gone from bad to worse, Monday was the shoe incident, the stupid meeting she missed and Tuesday her presentation had failed to hit the mark. Today Lucy spilled her coffee all over her papers and now they were spread out over her floor, layouts and colours all mashing together. Her organised office had turned into an art studio, full of colours and chaos and paper. Nesta sighed, how was she going to break this string of bad luck. She looked through her presentation on her laptop for the sixth time, she had to make it better than perfect since she would only get one more chance.  
She had missed the meeting completely on Monday, the Client did not want to wait and so Nesta walked into the room with Lucy in tears, and an empty office. Not only had she broken her shoe, but she was so flustered that she made a wrong turn at the end of that alley and went two blocks in the wrong direction before realising her mistake. Everything had been so good! Why was this week going so bad.  
“Lucy, did you get that replacement coffee?” her head needed caffeine to neutralise the headache since nothing else seemed to be working.  
“Sorry Nesta, I’ll get it now.” Lucy called back,  
“No its fine, look, i’m going out to get a coffee, i’ll be back soon, just call me if you need me.” she said shaking her cellphone at her, to drive the point home. Nesta walked out, today she was wearing a pair of knee high brown boots she had purchased the other week, their heel was higher than her usual boots because she loved it when a pair of shoes matched the aesthetic she was going for. Today it was a black bodycon dress to the knee with her red coat over the top as always. The boots just topped it off. Her love of shoes meant she was always being sucked into stores, like a vortex pulling her in, but right now as she walked to get coffee, she wished she had bought something more practical.  
Looking at the sidewalk, she walked around the corner to her local coffee place, certified fair trade, locally roasted. The smell of their beans roasting on site out the back filtered through the store and into the street beyond. She loved their coffee. Handing the man behind the counter her travel mug. He looked at the mug and then looked at her with a perplexed face. Nesta knew why straight away,  
“My assistant Lucy normally gets my coffee, can I please have a latte?”,  
“Ahh I thought I recognised it, sure thing, we’ll bring it over if you want to take a seat.” Nesta sat down and rubbed her temples. This stupid headache was taking all her patience and concentration. She loved their coffee but had rarely had time to get it for herself, and if Lucy hadn’t turned her office upside down trying to make things right then Nesta wouldn’t have come today either. She turned her body more in towards the table, turning her back to the barista and flicked through a magazine. Mor the socialite had been spotted outside Rita’s and another club infamous for its clientele, a few other names looked familiar and the person in the images was so familiar but she couldn't place her. The gossips were talking, when would they shut up! Nesta shut the magazine, she hated gossip at the best of times. In was a bad idea reading it while she was irritated, and that constant throbbing at her temple made it ten times worse.  
“Here you go, one latte.” a smooth voice behind her said,  
“Thanks,” Nesta turned and saw Cassian, the man from the alley, grinning back at her, coffee in hand. She couldn’t quite comprehend what she was seeing, today he was wearing a black singlet and had dark smudges on his face and arms, the muscles on his arms bulged and his tattoos stood out against his tan skin.  
“Uh Hi,” Nesta was at a loss for words, what was he doing here? He handed her the travel mug.  
“Long Day?” He stood with his arms crossed casually blocking her exit. He just stood there. Smiling at her.  
“Its been trying. In fact the whole week has. Do you work here?” she honestly wasn’t sure how to escape without being rude.  
“Something like that, I’m hoping to have the shoes by the end of the week.”  
“The shoe” Nesta corrected.  
“That’s what I said,” that infuriating crooked smile plastered on his face the whole time.  
“Right, well just call Lucy she’ll pick it up, or whatever works,” Nesta was still flustered, her head fuzzy and she couldn’t move. She twisted her legs to give him the hint.  
“Do you have somewhere to be?” he said, laughter in his voice.  
“I have work I need to get done,” she replied in as blandly as she could manage shuffling forward on her seat as far as possible without getting too close to this imposing man.  
“Pity, I’d love to have a coffee with you,” he seemed sincere but Nesta knew they just wouldn’t be the right fit, he might be handsome and exactly the sort of man she loved to read about in her romance novels, but she could never make it work with someone like that. Cassian stepped back and flourished an arm towards the door, the apron he wore around his waist was covered in coffee stains and marks, further cementing the idea that it would never work between them.  
“Thanks for the coffee, I better get back to it.” and she sidled past him and walked out of the shop and back to the mess of her waiting office.

Friday was here and everything was looking up, The presentation went well yesterday and her office was back in order and Lucy was managing to do her job right today. Everything was right in Nesta’s world - It had only taken the rest of the week for it to happen. A call came through and Lucy picked it up in record time. Nesta continued reading the contract, making sure all the t’s were crossed and i’s dotted.  
“Nesta, are you free for a meeting tonight?” Lucy asked.  
“It’s friday night Lucy!” she must have been too optimistic with her thoughts and now she was going to pay.  
“It seems important, but I can say no?”  
“Fine, just make it somewhere with food, they can pay! Otherwise they can meet me next week sometime,” Nesta began grumbling under her breath about clients expecting her to jump through hoops, maybe they can do some jumping for once. She began looking at the contract again, forgetting Lucy and her call. When she was finished reading she printed it out, signed it and put it in an envelope to be mailed, hopefully Lucy could do that without help.  
“Lucy who was that client that rang?” Nesta asked an hour later, trying to organise her schedule.  
“They said they had your card and needed an urgent meeting, I never got their name, but I told them about the food, and they said it was fine.”  
“Right, how am I meant to prepare if I don’t know who I’m meeting?” her voice was strained, she was going to get a new headache, she was sure of it.  
“Oh. I don’t know.” Lucy’s voice went high pitched as she tried to hold in her emotions, such a kind girl but she was struggling to keep up with Nesta’s demands and they both knew it.  
“It’s fine. I’ll be fine, I’m good at my job. I’ll be fine, but next time can you please get some more details, do you even know where I’m meeting this person?” Nesta’s fingers moved in and out across her forehead, trying to release the tension there. Her exasperation was getting harder to hide and she could see Lucy’s eyes get glossy with new tears threatening to fall.  
“The italian place, the one two blocks over at 8pm.” she said her voice tight.  
“Well,” Nesta muttered, “at least the food is good.”  
Lucy perked up, suddenly looking like she would burst compared to the hunched shoulders of a moment ago,  
“Oh, that’s because he asked what your favourite was, isn’t that kind?” Lucy said a smile lighting up her face like a puppy when when its done something right.  
“Great. 8pm you said, guess I’ll have to go home first,” she sighed. “Since it's Friday and I’m now working late, lets pack up and call it a day?”  
Lucy skipped over to her desk made a quick phone call and then handed Nesta her coat, they locked up the office and the two walked down the stairs and out onto the street, saying their goodbyes. Nesta turned and walked home to freshen up before her meeting.

The little Italian place really was her favourite, the smell, the pasta, the cheese, the garlic - All foods she loved. Plus it had a great atmosphere. The smells swept down the street past her as she walked towards the restaurant. She realised she was early and her anxiety began to mount. So she did what she always did and walked a little ways past the restaurant and paused outside a window to stall for time. The shoe shop in front of her was one of her favourites. Only darkness stared back, no lights were on to highlight the treasures within. Her own reflection looking back. Her warm coat matched a red sheer skirt poking out underneath it, gently fluttering in the breeze. The golden buckles on her black suede ankle boots reflecting the street lights. She turned and looked down the street, watching the people as they walked along… anyone could be her client. She looked down at her phone, she had a few more minutes then she could walk in and ask the Maitre de if anyone was waiting for her. Luckily it was a fairly mild evening.  
She heard someone walking towards her and stepped closer to the window to move out of the way, instinct kicking in but she lost her footing on the uneven pavement. A hand shot out to steady her holding her forearm and keeping her steady,  
“We have got to stop meeting like this, I might think you were falling for me?” his voice clearly amused.  
“Pardon?” she was so flustered from falling it took her a moment to recognise the stranger, “Cassian.” she said.  
“That’s me,” as she readjusted herself he let go of her arm and grinned at her. “I’d love to chat out here, but I have a date.” he wiggled his eyebrows at Nesta and she smiled politely back. Tonight he was wearing a leather jacket and black Jeans, not exactly dressed up for a date, but as she looked down it certainly made the most of his assets. He did have an amazing body, she looked back up at his face and noticed him still looking at her. She blushed.  
“That's nice, I have a meeting myself, so I guess I better be off, thanks again.” Nesta walked towards the restaurant with Cassian following one step behind.  
“Don't tell me your date is at Bello Italiano?” she said.  
“Ok I wont.” and he began to laugh.  
Nesta just looked at him in horror, “What is so funny?”  
“Nothing, see you inside I guess” he shrugged and walked past her and into the restaurant carrying a duffle bag.

It all became perfectly clear when Nesta went inside who her “meeting” was with. Cassian sat down at a table in the corner and waved at her, a shit eating grin plastered on his face. Oh she was going to kill Lucy. After taking off her coat for it to be checked, Nesta followed the Maitre de over and sat down, gave a polite smile to Cassian and waited.  
“So, how has your week been?” he asked.  
“Long and hard,” she released the breath she had been holding.  
“That’s what she said,” he said under his breath.  
Nesta stared at him in disbelief.  
“Look, I was under the impression that I would be meeting with a client, if you are the client can we please keep this professional. Or are you under a different impression? perhaps you can enlighten me as to why I’m here?” Nesta’s patience was wearing thin. She hated when things changed, when she wasn’t prepared for new situations.  
“I have a gift for you, it’s in my bag, but we should have dinner first, remember I’m paying” He looked at her up and down, his gaze catching on her red lips and the deep V of her dress. She was on full display now and she started to feel self conscious in her chiffon layers. The deep red to perfectly match her lips now felt like too much attention. Her hair was pulled back into a long ponytail, showing off the elegant lines of her neck. It was so hard to figure out what to wear for this mystery client and now it seemed she was on a date!  
“Fine, I can do that.” she plastered on a winning smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. The smile she used to win over clients.

Dinner came and they stuffed their faces, Nesta eating Garlic bread and a pan fried fish dish that melted in her mouth, garlic butter dripping off her fork with each mouthful. The perks of this not being a date meant she could eat all the garlic she wanted. Cassian demolished his own garlic bread and then opted for a pepperoni pizza. Folding each slice at the corners so it was easier to eat the large homemade slices. They made the best pizza here, he had made a good choice.  
“So did you make it?” Cassian asked between mouthfuls.  
“Make it to what?” Nesta replied after finishing her own.  
“Whatever made you run down the street, we didn’t really get to talk at the coffee shop.”  
“Oh, not really, but it’s ok, we rescheduled.”  
Nesta continued making polite conversation but never asked about his work, she didn’t want to say the wrong thing, make the wrong assumption. They talked about the weather, the latest blockbusters movies and the joys of being in the city. When they had finished Cassian leaned over and pulled out a large box from his bag, his calloused hands ran over the parcel wrapped in red and put it on the table to the side of their empty plates.  
After a raised eyebrow from Nesta he said, “I thought you must like red because of your coat.”  
“I do.” Nesta replied, at a loss for words with him, “But you didn’t need to get me anything.” she narrowed her eyes, looked at the box and at him, things were not quite making sense, until he gestured for her to open it.  
“What is it?”  
“Open it.”  
“Is it my shoe?  
“Open it.”  
“Did you manage to fix it?”  
“Open it for christ sake.”  
Nesta pushed her plate out of the way and began to open the box. Pulling the paper aside she saw the shoe box underneath.  
“You could have just given it to Lucy you know, she’s always getting-” Nesta pulled the lid off to look at her broken shoe and see the damage. But when she opened the box black tissue paper stared back at her. She pulled it aside and saw two new black patent, pointed stiletto Jimmy Choo’s in their perfect glory.  
“Now,” he said, pulling her out of her stunned silence, “I do have the other shoe too, I managed to get it repaired but it just didn't look as good as it should have, so I thought the least I could do is replace them. Did you know these are Jimmy Choo’s?” he said with fake surprise.  
Nesta looked at Cassian, really looked. He was scruffy and worked in a coffee shop and wore combat boots and Jeans. How on earth could he afford these.  
“I can’t accept them” she said, her hands gently stroking the leather of a shoe that had somehow made it into her hand.  
“Sure you can, after all it was... all my fault.” He leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms up and putting them behind his head, the restaurant was mostly empty only a few couples remaining, strange for a Friday night.  
“Look it was an accident, the fixed shoe is fine, I don’t need these.” of course she wanted them but she knew he couldn't afford them, it took her long enough to afford them in the first place.  
“You don’t need them, but you want them. I don’t need coffee, but I want coffee, I don’t need a rude woman in my life but I sure as hell would like this one right in front of me in it.” Cassian’s sincere words hung in the air between them. Nesta said nothing, just looked at the shoes she knew she could never accept. No words coming to her, a panic over what to do next.  
“Why won’t you take them?” he asked, his hands came back to the table fingers moving over each other nervously as he held his hands together, he seemed worried now, like he might have offended her, what if she was offending him by rejecting them?  
“I know how much they cost.” she quietly said, almost ashamed at how she had treated him the other day. Lifting her eyes from the shoes to Cassian. He looked at her so intensely, like he could see into her soul as it was laid before him. Then his eyes shuttered like he had seen to much.  
“Look, how about we have a nightcap? I know a place not to far from here, if you change your mind I won't hold it against you.” he waited a moment to gauge her interest before continuing, “so, I'm sure you’ll change your mind about the shoes. Really-they don't matter to me, but you were so upset that I had to make it better for you. They seemed important, like they were more than just shoes.”  
Cassian was certainly saying all the right things, he had already won her over with his charm at the start of the date. Their easy conversation had flowed even though they were so different and now he had provided her with a gift she could have never expected.  
Of course they were more than just shoes, they were a reflection of her accomplishments, of how far she had come. She nestled them back into the box, tucking the tissue paper around them and replacing the lid.  
“I’ve never been one for dessert anyway, how about we have that nightcap?” Nesta said quietly, she smiled a true smile and began to gather her things. When the Maitre de brought over her coat Cassian helped her put it on and picked up the parcel. Leading the way out of the restaurant, waving to the waiter and said “put it on the account, see you next week.”

An amber glow reflected off the glass windows, the pavement littered with reds and golds from the leaves, the city a perfect picture in the chill autumn air. Nesta hugged herself inside her coat as she walked, until Cassian noticed and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. She smelled the leather from his jacket, it was as intoxicating as the smell of new shoes. How did this man know all the right things to say and do? She watched across the street, the couple in the glass windows keeping pace, a tall man in black leather and a girl in red. Surprisingly they looked good together.  
“So where is this place?” Nesta asked  
“Oh you’ve been there before.” Cassian replied.  
“How do you know where I’ve been?” she couldn’t help but have her questions at the ready, her sharp mind was one of the things that got her to where she was.  
“They make coffee, you broke your shoe out the back? Your assistant comes every day? You came on Wednesday?” He just kept throwing out moments like he knew her entire schedule.  
“That's not where I broke my shoe.” she said  
“Yes it is, I was there.” he answered back.  
“No! I was on….” Nesta tried to remember the exact street but couldn’t and she had gotten lost heading to that meeting. Maybe she was confused about the location of that red door.  
“Was it really?” she asked looking up at him. Trusting that he knew the answer.  
Cassian let out a throaty chuckle, and shook his head.  
“Oh Nesta, you are still so new to this city, one way streets, alleyways, handsome men making you forget where you are…” he looked back at Nesta and gave her shoulder a squeeze, just in case she didn't realise he was teasing her.  
“Ok, so we are going to... the coffee shop, why? Surely they’re closed.”  
“Never closed for me,” Cassian continued to speak in half sentences and Nesta was getting tired, it was approaching 11pm when they rounded the corner to the coffee shop. The lights were off and it was closed, Nesta looked to Cassian, daggers being thrown his way. He should know better, was he just playing games? Cassian understood what she was saying with her eyes.  
“Oh, its OK, I have the key.” Cassian walked to the door and turned the key in its lock, the door opened to stairs leading up. This was a different door to the cafe she entered the other day, more like an entry to an apartment above it. Nesta looked up the stairs then back to Cassian again, her voice raised from the quiet tones they had used walking here,  
“Ok, what’s the truth, where are we heading? Sorry, but I only just met you and while you have bought me shoes that cost several weeks pay - I didn’t ask you to... and I am not going to sleep with you!” the anger on her face was clear “I am not someone to be bought!”  
Cassian looked at her, a confused expression on his face for the longest time, like she had insulted him and his dog. Then in a very mild but exasperated tone in the middle of the sidewalk he said,  
“Nesta, I own the goddamn shop, I own the whole thing, I roast the beans when fucking Jared doesn’t turn up! I help out in the cafe when Missy decides she’s hanging out with her boyfriend instead of coming to work. Yes I should fire them, but they are good at their jobs when they are actually here-but that’s beside the point! I take out the trash when it needs doing, because this... this is -my- business and it's going to succeed.” He looked up the stairs and pointed inside the door before turning back to Nesta, “Up there, that's my office, my apartment, my refuge, it also contains my liquor cabinet.” He smiled at that like it was some inside joke, “So would you like to come up for a drink? Nothing more, just... a drink?”  
Nesta took it all in, everything he said felt like the truth. She had seriously misjudged him and she was freezing out here on the sidewalk. While she was sure she could make it home safely if she chose, she really just wanted a large glass of wine and to warm up.  
“Do you have wine? Red specifically?” She looked at him like her whole night relied on his answer being the correct one.  
“Yes?” he looked at her, head tilting slightly.  
“Then you best pour me a glass,” she said as she walked past him and up the stairs to his apartment above. Knowing full well that Cassian turned to watch her go, watching her long legs, mesmerised by the flowy dresses movements and her stomping her ankle boots up each step… she was almost at the top before Cassian pulled himself out of his trance and rushed up after her.


	2. Black Jeans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 - Nesta and Cassian spend some time together and learn they have some things in common.

_**Part 1 Ending.**_  
  
_She walked past him and up the stairs to his apartment above. Knowing full well that Cassian turned to watch her go, watching her long legs on display, mesmerised by the flowy dresses movements and her stomping her ankle boots up each step… she was almost at the top before Cassian pulled himself out of his trance and rushed up after her._

* * *

_**Part 2 - Black Jeans**_  
  
  
_**Nesta**_

The apartment was well worn. The smell of coffee, leather and wood filled the space in perfect balance. Oak floors ran out in front of her, and to the left were two huge wooden framed windows dominating the space, their white arches above standing out in stark contrast to the brickwork around them. They were facing the street with the amber lights filtering through the discoloured glass, condensation building in the corners. She continued looking around the room, coffee paraphernalia perfectly placed on reclaimed bookshelves. Framed artifacts. Two old brown leather couches sat low to the floor before her and books were stacked on re-purposed old barrels acting as small coffee tables - most likely from the shop below.

To the left the dining table dominated the space and bookshelves lined the walls at each end, to the right a small kitchen and a hallway moving towards the back of the building. So much space. Nesta looked up towards the rafters, the ceiling stretched high above and she noticed a mezzanine floor above the kitchen. The lamp lights were casting a glow from the level above when the rest of the room was only illuminated by the street. She took in as much as she could, the design features standing out to her - this apartment that seemed like a relic from the past, a rare gem she might not ever see the likes of again. It just didn’t quite match the image she had for Cassian in her mind. Maybe it wasn’t his, maybe he had fed her a story, it wouldn’t be the first time she believed some boy.

“So, this is your place?” the awe in her voice hard to mask.

Cassian sidestepped past her and flicked on half of the light switches, sconce lighting on the brickwork brightened the enormous room but couldn’t eliminate all the shadows.

“You wanted red, right?” continuing on with his evening as if he hadn’t heard her, he moved over to the kitchen and pulled out a couple of glasses, went to another cupboard and pulled a bottle off a wine rack he had hidden in there. Nesta watched carefully, taking everything in. If it wasn’t his place, he had an amazing understanding of where everything was. She walked closer to the kitchen and watched him move about, he poured Nesta a full glass and then did the same for his own, leaving the wine on the bench. His calloused fingers grazed her delicate hands as she took the glass from him. Raising it in salute she took a long sip, feeling the earthy drink slide down her throat. She smiled as a wave of pleasure came over her - It was a good bottle. Cassian smiled, pleased with himself and shrugged off his jacket.

“So…” He placed the jacket on the coat rack and turned back to her, his hand held out in a question, “can I take your coat?” He must have had some sort of internal heating in this place because she was feeling surprisingly warm. Putting down her glass she unbuttoned her coat and handed it to him, she felt like there wasn't enough fabric between them now, even though her dress was fairly modest and he was wearing the same clothes he wore at restaurant it all just felt more intimate. She picked up her glass again and Cassian walked towards the couch. Throwing himself into a chair that was strong enough to accommodate his considerable frame landing on it. He drank his wine and watched as Nesta sat on the other couch. One leg crossed over the other, she straightened her skirt and looked to the cheeky boy in front of her.

“So this is your place?”

“Yes, we learned that outside, I thought you might have had a few ‘smarts’,” he tapped his head with a finger,  “in that head of yours since, you have an assistant… but maybe you’re just like the rest, eh?”

Nesta could feel the ire rising, this man was going to push every one of her buttons, she should have gone home.

“I think you’ll find, I have plenty of - what you call - smarts,” she made little finger quotes with her free hand. “I just like to check the facts, I don’t believe something just because you tell me.”

“So what do you believe then?” he asked.

“I do believe you partly, that this is your place, I’m not sure if I believe that you own the store downstairs. Maybe you are a partner or the roaster or something else, but I would know if you owned it.”

“Hmm interesting, I don’t think your powers of deduction are that great, might need to get a better fact checker.” he raised his eyebrows as he said the last two words and he swirled the drink in his glass before continuing on, “You haven’t figured out that I like you and that I might want to impress you.” he took a long sip from his wine glass the corners of his mouth turning up “Maybe you’re right, maybe it’s all just a rouse to get you on side, I am dramatic like that.” He huffed out a laugh at his own joke. Begging her to agree with him. Nesta stared at him. Who did he think he was. It was getting harder to discern the truth, his body language told her he was having a great time playing with words, he was definitely more than what he seemed.

“That seems like the most logical explanation” she replied, her voice tight. Falling for his trap.

“Yet, you’ve been watching me and you know I live here, you saw me working down stairs the other day, you have the shoes-well you would if you just accepted them, I bought you dinner, how does what you think you know,” he said with a flourish of his hands, “tally up with what you actually know? Hmm?”

Nesta kept playing the facts over in her head. How could someone who worked in -rather than owned- a coffee shop afford this. This city was expensive and the only way to survive was with money.

“Ok, so say I believe you, how did you get here? end up living here? and owning the shop - as you say?” she prodded.

“Oh no, that's much too boring a story, do you like books?” his eyes dancing again in the reflecting streetlights.

“What?”

“Do you like books? It's a fairly straightforward question I thought.”

“Don’t change the subject! We were talking about your job.” she said her tone peppered with anger.

“Nah, you were asking about my job, but it’s my job. It's not me. How am I meant to learn about you and you about me, if I talk about my job. Would you like another glass?” He had polished off his own and was about to go get more wine, Nesta looked down to see that hers was empty too, his mind was always moving one step ahead of her own. It was unnerving.

“Sure…” she said as he took the glass from her and refilled it, “I like books,” She said.

“Well that's good, we have something in common! What sort?”

Nesta blushed, images of gorgeous men from her novels flashed across her mind.

“Oh just some contemporary stuff, I’m sure you wouldn't be interested in them, a little boring to most people.” He gave her the glass as he walked past her to the bookshelves and pulled out a few examples to show her.

“I’m into history, non-fiction, learning about why the world is the way it is, I think contemporary books might be nice for a change” He looked at her like he knew exactly the type of books she liked to read.  

Nesta stood to have a look, their bodies close, looking at the book he held open. She looked up at the bookshelf and saw more coffee themed titles. His bookshelf was wonderfully organised and it made her think of him in a better light. She couldn’t help it, the fact that his apartment was clean, and orderly, and mostly symmetrical was a fantastic start, but bookshelves organised by theme. She had possibly stumbled across a man who shouldn't exist.

He slammed the Hardcover shut, bringing her gaze right back to his own. His eyes were hazel, a deep brown flecked with a little gold, and he was looking directly at her.

“I love that sound, don’t you?” he said, and Nesta nodded, had to admit it was satisfying. She realised just how tall he must be as she continued looking up at him. She wasn’t short by any means but he still towered over her.

“So do you like to work out?” Nesta asked.

“Sometimes, but the coffee bags usually keep my arms looking great without too much help, I do like to train though, burns up all my excess energy. What about you?” He placed the book back in the correct place and looked down at her like she was the most interesting person on the planet.

“I run sometimes, or attempt yoga, but not too often. My Flatmate is a lot more active than I will ever be.” Nesta should have picked a better topic for small talk, why was she so mesmerised by the way he looked. Cassian just smiled at her over his glass, leaning slightly on the bookshelf.

“Plans for the weekend?” he asked.

“I was hoping to go to this indie bookstore, there is a sale on, but other than that I plan on relaxing and doing nothing. What about you?”

“Probably have to work at some point, at least show my face downstairs, luckily my schedule is pretty flexible.”

“Perks of being the boss?”

“Something like that.”

“Come try those shoes on, I need to make sure I got the right size so I can take them back if they are wrong.” he walked over and grabbed the box handing it to Nesta as she sat down on the couch.

“I still don’t know if I can accept them” she said.

“You made it pretty clear that I needed to fix them when we first met,”

“Yes well, I didn’t actually expect this.” She didn't want to tell him she thought he’d fail and just didn't have time to argue with him on Monday.

“Just try them on! Jeeze who would know it was so hard to give away a pair of shoes!” the exasperated phrase left his mouth before he could stop it. He rolled his eyes at his own blunder and she threw daggers in his direction with her eyes. Nesta took off her boots and lined them up next to the sofa, slipping her stocking covered feet into the Black Heels. A Perfect fit. As she knew they would be. Cassian certainly managed to keep an eye on the details.

“They are wonderful, thank you.”

“Now it’s getting late, and I’d hate to assume, but would you like to stay or I can walk you home?” he waited patiently for her answer.

A thousand thoughts ran across her mind, she knew the night had to end at some point but hadn’t really noticed time slipping away. It seemed like such a lovely evening, but now she was sitting here in the Jimmy Choos and it had a totally different feeling. She looked around and panic rose - what did he think? He could buy her shoes and she would fall at his feet! Like payment for acts she was about to commit.

“I’m not a whore to be paid for with expensive gifts!” she spat at him.

“Whoa! Where did that come from?” he honestly looked shocked. She could feel the anger in her blood moving through her chest and bubbling up. She shucked off the shoes and put her boots back on. Cassian approached her with his hands outstretched just as you would when encountering a wild animal. She had completely transformed from the girl he had dinner with, even the girl with the glass of wine talking about books from a few moments ago.

“Back off!” she shouted at him, defensive at his approach.

“Nesta, I didn’t mean that!” he said.

“Sure, sure you didn’t!” She grabbed her bag and started walking toward the door, Leaving the shoes and the box on the floor. Cassian looked truly confused, like he couldn’t understand what had gone so wrong.

“Nesta, Stop!” he pleaded. “Nesta, wait!”

Nesta just opened the door and walked out, quickly moving down the stairs and onto the street, realising far too late that she had left her coat upstairs. Screw it, two blocks and she was home, she could cope. So she quickened her pace and walked down the street as fast as she could.

 

It was Saturday morning and the birds had rudely awoken Nesta, their incessant twittering in the branches of the trees next to her window better than any alarm clock. It was just disappointing when she wanted to sleep in and wallow in self pity.

Last night was a disaster, she should have left as soon as she found out it wasn’t a meeting. She should have thanked him and left. She should have said no to the nightcap. She should have used her brain. She should have been smarter! She moved her pillow over her head and pulled it down hard. She should have done so many things differently.

Maybe it will all go away if she ignored it. She would have to find a new place to get coffee, and avoiding him when they worked in the same neighbourhood would be hard. She rolled over, threw off her covers, and grabbed her snugly robe and her matching slippers. It’s fluffiness keeping the cold at bay while she wore her silky silver nightgown underneath. She headed towards the kitchen to make a coffee. A knock sounded at the door, Nesta looked at the clock and saw that it was already past 10, she had slept later than she thought, dreading walking to the door barely dressed she moved as slowly as she could, hoping Michelle would get it for her.

“I’ll get it, I’m just going for a run Nesta, be back later” Her roommate called out as she came out of her room and jogged down the hall. Oh her day was looking up, she turned back towards the coffee maker waiting to turn it on so that she could listen to the muffled talking down the hall.  Then heard Michelle yell out,

“Nesta, Cassian is here to see you, he brings coffee, can I let him in?”

Nesta rubbed her temples, she was still in her nightgown. She really didn’t want to see him.

“Nesta, I’m going to be late for Em, do I let him in or not? He has your coat too….” Michelle called out again.

“Yes fine, come in! Bye Michelle!” she called back down the hall as Michelle waved and ran out. In walked Cassian. He closed the door behind him, still wearing the same black leather jacket as last night standing out against all the white of her apartment. Nesta stood at the opposite end of the hall, a few meters between them.

“Hi. So...um, this is my place… how did you find me?” Nesta asked, still groggy and trying to wake herself up, she hadn’t even looked in the mirror this morning.

“Ahh that,” he looked a little sheepish as he continued down the hall towards her “well, I tried to bring you your coat last night, but you were a little too fast for me, I saw which building you went into, but decided to wait until daylight to knock on doors.” he paused and looking like he was choosing his words carefully, “I thought It was a little early for some, you know, being after midnight. Even this morning you have some surprisingly grumpy neighbours.” he said the last part with a laugh in his voice and he handed her one of the coffee’s. It had latte scrawled across the top. He put his own on the bench and placed his bag down, pulling out her read coat as neatly folded as possible.

“Where should I put this?” he asked.

Nesta pointed to the coat rack and took a sip of her coffee. A little cold but otherwise perfect.

“Look, thanks for bringing my coat back, but I’m really not interested. I don’t want you to get the wrong idea about us.” she said gesturing between them.

“Oh I think you have the wrong idea.” Cassian reached for his coffee and sat down on the couch making himself at home.

“I have the wrong idea? You tried to buy me yesterday!” she shouted at him.

“No, I offered you somewhere to sleep so you wouldn't have to walk home late at night, I would have slept elsewhere.”

Nestas jaw dropped as she tried to find the word to say next, but nothing came. So Cassian put her out of her misery,

“Look, everyone turned up for work today, so I have some free time, shall we go to that book store with the sale? I can make it up to you and not buy you things.” he was trying desperately hard to keep a straight face, she could see the corners of his eyes creasing as he sipped his coffee.

Nesta kept drinking while she thought it over. Maybe he’d carry some of her books home so that she could get more than she planned.

“Ok, but I need to get ready first, can I trust you to stay in the lounge? Like don’t be a creeper, i’ll be 10 minutes, tops - otherwise you can go outside and wait on the street.” she waited for his answer.

“I need to finish my coffee, so I can just sit here and check my emails while you get sorted” he pulled out his phone and started doing just that. Nesta moved quickly into her room and picked out her outfit before running to the bathroom, having the fastest shower she had ever had. Scalding water poured over her as she readied herself for the day ahead.

When she emerged from the bathroom, she was decked head to toe in black. Black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with a slogan that said “Boys in books are better”. She had her hair tied up in a high ponytail and wore the same black ankle boots she had on yesterday with the gold buckles. Walking down the hall she saw Cassian was in exactly the spot she left him, still looking at his phone.

“Ready?” she asked.

Cassian looked up and his face changed immediately. He must have been stunned into silence because he didn't say anything, no smile, no joke, he just stood up grabbed his bag and walked down the hall past her. Leaving Nesta to grab her coat and follow him.

 

 

The narrow aisles in the bookshop already had bargain hunters sidling past, sifting through the shelves looking for that amazing deal. Luckily she had given her coat to Cassian after realising it was a warm autumn day not crisp on their walk here. Less bulk for her to worry about while searching. Nesta wasn't looking for anything in particular but knew some of her favourite authors had new books out which she hadn't managed to get a hold of yet. A disadvantage to working so much, plenty of money to buy books but no time to read them. Cassian had been quiet on their walk here, not even attempting to make small talk and had wandered off towards the back of the store to look at their non-fiction selection. It seems he wasn't kidding when he said he enjoyed them.

It was nice finding someone with the same interests, being able to spend time with them on a deeper level than just the physical. Even being able to be in his company without feeling the need to fill the silence with words was nice. Nesta hadn't managed to find anyone who quite understood her. They didn't understand the way she organised her life, or why shoes were important or why she enjoyed reading so much. Even her family even seemed perplexed by her and though she was only getting to know Cassian, he seemed to have his own interests. They just happened to match her own.

A romance caught her eye, a motorcycle on the cover with a handsome strong hunk of a man leaning over it, she flipped it over and began to read the back. Nothing too heavy but the perfect escape from reality, she placed it in her basket with the others she had collected. She continued down the shelves picking up books and putting them back or placing them in her basket.  She had about 6 books in the basket as well as some bookmarks and pins and other miscellaneous items. Cassian found her again, carrying a few of his own books. His smile spread further across his face when he reached her.

“So, I think I need to stop or I might purchase more than I can carry, and I’m supposed to be helping you.” he said, warmth radiating from every aspect of him. He was in his element.

“They look heavy” she nodded towards his books a smile of her own appearing.

“You have a pretty smile,” he added, looking completely distracted from what they had been talking about.

“Thanks, I guess” she laughed at his clumsiness, “shall we go get these then? I’m starving and really want some breakfast - Breakfast? Or is it Lunch now?” Time had flown by in this small store full of people, she realised she had assumed he might like to go with her, and only thought of posing it as a question as she finished speaking.

“Sure, I know a great coffee place.” the laughter in Cassian’s voice was infections, he was genuinely happy. No act to try and win her. Nothing like she expected, when she met him on Monday. She might be falling for him. And his books. And his coffee. A lethal combination.

“What is this?” Cassian pulled out the book that had the cover she had been admiring for its motorcycle and the barely dressed man riding it. He continued, “I wouldn’t exactly call this “contemporary” but maybe I don't explore the genre often enough.” a knowing smile accompanied his words.

“I’m trying to step out of my comfort zone.” she replied coolly, though her cheeks heated a little.

“Have you ever ridden a motorcycle?” he asked as he read the blurb on the back.

“No! it’s far too dangerous.”

“But isn't that the attraction?” he looked up and into her eyes again. Those eyes that held her in place and made her forget about herself.

“Dying is an attraction?” is managed to get out.

“I suppose being close to death is the attraction, feeling the adrenaline, feeling the power … between your thighs.” he wiggled his eyebrows at her and she could feel herself getting turned on just talking about this book cover.

“No, I never have.” she replied, shifting her weight to her back foot.

“Well, maybe one day I can take you for a spin?”

“You ride?” all of her fantasies were being handed to her on a platter. This had to be a joke. He was teasing her.

“I used to, my bike is in storage at the moment, nowhere to really keep it in the city except on the street and I don't like to leave it in the rain. So it’s away safe and sound, and I just walk everywhere.” He continued to talk “It's good though, walking burns off the muffins, and I have the bike available if I really need it for longer trips. You should come riding with me sometime.”

“I don't think so.” she dismissed him.

“Why not? You’d love it, that engine purring underneath you.”

Nesta's gut told her he was using innuendo now but she wasn't completely sure. She snatched the book out of his hand and proceeded to the front of the store to purchase her items before she made a fool of herself.

 

**_Cassian_ **

This girl was going to be the end of him. He couldn’t help but tease her and poke fun. It was just so easy to do. That cover was ridiculous and the blurb even more so. He knew the type of books she liked to read - not that he judged her for it. Cassian would read anything he could get his hands on. He had read a few romance novels himself from time to time, usually it would be when he was on holiday with his friends. Mor loved the smutty ones. He smiled, thinking that he hadn’t seen them in a while, life kept getting in the way - he would need to make more of an effort.

She was still standing in line, looking back and calling him over to get his own books. She looked amazing.

Earlier he was stunned into silence when she emerged from her bathroom. He’d never have picked her for wearing skinny Jeans and a t-shirt in public. Judging by what he had seen her in all week she was a prim and proper girl who liked dresses and fancy shoes - but she made these clothes - look so good. Like a model running to a casting. She had amazing legs, long - so long and her hips and her pert round ass had made it almost impossible to pull his gaze from her. What would it be like to have those legs wrapped around him he wondered? The thoughts had come to him so quickly that he got out of that sofa and out the door as fast as possible, hoping she didn't see what images flashed through his mind.

He had thought her legs looked amazing the night before too,  walking up his stairs, hips moving side to side, and Cassian below her looking up as if to a goddess. Today they just demanded to be looked at, every time she walked away from him he’d stop and stare. He was a puppet and her body held the strings.

Cassian was usually so good at avoiding ogling women, but today he was struggling. The fitted black tee also drew attention to her breasts, while fully covered in the fitted cotton fabric, they weren’t small and she just had a body he wanted to run his hands all over. 

Cassian shook his head. This is why he went off in search of books all by himself. This woman was invading all his thoughts. He really liked her and was trying his best this time, to be different. To not to sleep with the girl on the first date and turn her off or make her think it was a fling. Oh Lord, was she trying to torment him? To make him play the role he was so used to? Sleeping with woman and not forming close relationships. Except Mor, but that was an unusual circumstance, none of his other flings had hung around.

He didn’t want that this time, he knew what he wanted as soon as she told him “it was all his fault” when it clearly was not. He liked her and needed her to like him too.

He joined her at the counter, getting glares and death stares from the customers behind her for cutting to the front of the line.

“Sorry hun, got held up, here’s the rest of the books,” he looked at her and hoped she understood he was just avoiding the wrath of the line behind them. Nesta looked to him and the other customers, she smiled sweetly.

“Next time, hurry up - these poor people don’t want to wait longer because you are trying to add another book to the pile!” she brushed her hand along his shoulder and down his arm, resting for a moment before going back to her side. Her touch set his nerves tingling through his jacket. Just like holding her had done as they walked to his place last night. It was only last night. Oh he was falling for her hard. They paid for their books and smiled sweetly at the rest of the line and left the shop.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, the next chapter will not be as fast. But thank you for your comments so far. Sorry for the Angst. Hopefully the Fluff makes up for it. :)


	3. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nesta and Cassian Spend the Afternoon together.

**Coffee**  
  


**_Nesta_ **

They arrived at the coffee shop, it was humming with people, they filled every corner all sitting around small tables with their friends, Nesta couldn’t see a single one free. 

“We should have gone somewhere else, it's packed here, and I’m still starving..” then she muttered under her breath, “more so after that walk.” 

 “It’s fine, give me a minute,” he maneuvered through the crowd and went out the back, casually checking in on staff as he went, a big grin on his face. She was sure he told some joke as the girl howled with laughter a few moments later. Leaving her to stand awkwardly in the crown of people awaiting their coffee. After ten minutes he shuffled through people making his way back to her. A huge smile on his face, with menus and two coffees in takeaway cups in his hands. “Come on, follow me.”

Nesta followed him outside, around the corner where he opened the door at the bottom of his apartment. 

“What? We’re meant to be getting food!” 

“We are, calm down.  I’ll phone down, and they will bring it up, in the meantime we have coffee. Food is coming I promise.” He stood there, holding the door waiting for her to move. 

“Fine,” she said as she led the way inside and just knew that Cassian was admiring the view again. At the top of the stairs Cassian unlocked the door and then went inside, he handed her a menu and put his bag down on the couch. 

“Glad to get that off my back,” he said.

“Maybe next time - don’t be so chivalrous” she replied sharply, half distracted as she looked at the Menu, she could help that the words slipped out. Her stomach began growling with the thought of food coming soon, she was just hungry, she told herself that is why she was being so short with him. All the food looked great but not nearly as great as a burger and a beer would be right about now. She selected her items pointing them out to Cassian and finished her coffee while he called downstairs and placed their order. Cassian opened the bag and pulled out his non-fiction finds. 

“So what did you get?” she asked trying to bring back the easy conversation of the bookshop. 

“This one here, is on the evolution of coffee and this one,” he held the cover up for her to see, “on revolutions and war propaganda,” he pulled the last book out of the bag until he was holding all three awkwardly. 

“Did you want yours to look at?” she nodded and he threw her his bag. Pulling the tote out from his duffle bag she started looking closely at the goodies she had acquired. As well as her books she had found some magnets and the shop owner even threw in a couple of custom bookmarks. While Nesta was engrossed in her finds, Cassian went to the Kitchen and fussed about. She kicked off her boots and pulled her feet up underneath her on the sofa. Starying to read a little bit while she waited for Cassian to return. 

A knock came at the door and Cassian emerged from the back of the apartment into the main room to answer it, time had flown by and she was well into the second chapter of her novel without even realising. Nesta quickly put her book down, watching Cassian and a beautiful young woman try to maneuver the plates to the table. Nesta smiled in thanks and stretched like a cat, before walking over to the table. 

“Sorry, I got distracted” she said

“Good Book then?” 

“So far”

“Good, glad you feel so at home” he said as he threw her that charming smile of his. Arranging the plates and cutlery on the table while Nesta watched hands gripping the back of the wooden chair.  

“Yeah, it’s a little odd if i’m honest, I don’t usually feel so at home when I’m with other people,” she watched him fuss about with the table, just carrying on like he had known her all his life and this was just their usual Saturday and not the second time they had been in each other’s company. 

He looked at her again like he would say something, but his eyes flickered to the table and back up again. 

“Did you want another coffee? I should have asked for another coffee,” he muttered half to himself, “Or I might have something in the fridge…”

“Sure... it's past lunch time now though, why not have a cold drink, a beer or wine?”

Cassian slid around the table in his socks, losing traction on the wooden floors - he must have taken his boots off at some point since they arrived. She really had been engrossed in her book. He came back with two glasses and a bottle of red wine. 

“This ok?” he asked, holding the bottle for her to look at.

She nodded and he began to pour her a glass before doing the same with his own.

They started their meal in near silence, both seeming to enjoy the quiet. Quick looks passed between them and sporadic comments on how great the food was. Nesta was falling for this man, a man who felt like such a wrong fit a day ago. Yet he seemed so right in this moment. It didn’t make any sense, she never felt this comfortable. They enjoyed their small talk, Cassian finally opening up about his shop and business, he appeared to have two sides to his family and while he didn’t grow up with much on the financial side he had endless love and support from his mother. His father’s side had finally offered to help him invest in his future when she passed away. Using that backing he had set himself up by buying the coffee shop below. 

He must have been at least 10 years older than her own 25, was it rude to ask? He had to have time to become successful, unless he wasn’t. How much was inherited? Did it matter? There can’t have been a huge age gap and if she was right it was one she could certainly live with. So many thoughts bombarded her as she ate. She was already making plans and they were only having a late lunch! She was watching his lips move as he talked about the roasting process and the passion seemed to flow from him filling the room with warmth. 

Nesta began to share her own life, her sisters living in another city and so different from herself. Her youngest sister at art school and Elain at nursing school, both seemed to be doing well. She probably wasn't as invested in their lives as she should be. The clouds were crowding together outside, the light shifting into muted grey tones and Cassian turned on the lights even though it was only late afternoon. 

“Do you want to read for a bit or talk or just hang out?” he looked so hopeful, like he wanted the day to last for as long as possible and she herself did not mind his company. She felt the smile spread across her face. 

“Sure, sounds good.” They returned to the sofa’s and settled into a comfortable silence, each reading their books and then the phone rang. Cassian sighed and went to grab it. It was surprising to Nesta that people still used a landline, she didn’t even have one in her apartment. 

“- Yes, No, Yes, oh for fucks sake! No! Hang on! Don’t you dare touch it!” he hung up the phone and turned to her, worry and anger in the lines of his face, Cassian shrugged, and apologised “I have to go down stairs, i’ll be back as soon as possible. Please stay.” - and just like that their plans had changed and Cassian sprinted off down the stairs.

 

Cassian still hadn’t returned, Nesta had read five chapters in his absence and may have finished the bottle of wine. She needed to find the bathroom and get organised for her walk home, she had no idea when Cassian would return, and she couldn’t wait forever. She would let the staff downstairs know that she was leaving on her way past. So she stretched and walked quietly over the old floor boards down the hall, finding the bathroom past the open door to his study, at the end of the corridor opposite some stairs going up to the mezzanine. She went in and freshened up, splashed some water on her face to bring her back from the world she had managed to immerse herself into. Books always sucked her right in. As she walked back into the hall she heard the door close and Cassian call her name. She turned to face him was drawn to his filthy clothes. 

“What happened?” She pulled her hand to her face trying to hide her smile, she could see his black shirt was covered in muck. He looked down his own face full of disgust as he assessed his appearance. He stormed towards her, throwing off his shirt in the process. Nesta backed up, he had a determined look in his eyes and stopped directly before her. 

“I need a shower, do you mind?” he asked, He was not in the mood to be polite.

It took her to long to realise that his determination was just to get passed her… she was completely mesmerised by his chest the moment he took off his shirt - hard lines, slightly tanned and a small amount of chest hair across the top, tattoos on his arms and shoulders drawing attention to the muscles there. His arms had bunched and flexed as he removed his shirt. She forgot completely why he had to take it off in the first place. He looked at her again, his warm brown eyes taking her in and realising she was checking him out, a smirk grew on his face and he let out a huff of breath,and in a softer tone said,

“Not now sweetheart, I need a shower, but maybe after?”

Nesta’s gaze narrowed and a tight smile was thrown back at him, hating that he caught her in the act - so brazen with her eyes. 

“Well, I suppose that depends how long you take to have a shower, I seem to have spent most of the afternoon alone. It is getting late...” she trailed off on purpose stepping out of the way.

Cassian looked at her intently, trying to read her, then shifted on his heel and went in, turning the taps on he shouted out down the hall as she walked away that he could always use help with a sponge. 

Nesta heard the humour in his voice at the cheeky throwaway comment he never expected her to act on and a smirk pulled at the corner of her mouth where he couldn’t see. The bathroom door closed and she kept walking back towards the lounge, picking up her book for another chapter. 

 

Cassian emerged a little while later, wearing a crisp white towel around his waist, translucent beads of water clinging to his body in the places he hadn’t thoroughly dried.

“Nice Shower?”

“Lovely actually, you should have joined me, I wouldn’t have said no.” he picked up an apple from his fruit bowl on the counter, taking a large bite with the dimples in his cheeks giving away how funny he found this situation. His eyes never left her for a second. 

“I’m not sure what happened that required you to need a shower, so I certainly will not be joining you.”

“Even though I look like this?” his hand started at his chest and gestured downwards. A devilish smile on his face. Playing with her, toying with her. He knew she liked what she had seen when he took his shirt off.

“Oh especially, think of all those creases where grime could be caught” Nesta said it with such a straight face and no humor in her voice that Cassian nearly spat out the apple pieces he was chewing. 

He licked his lips and swallowed.  

“Well I’m all clean now,” he said. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to her. His arm spread across the back of the seat behind her. One leg resting on the other with his body casually facing her. She couldn’t help but look down at their legs almost touching. He smelled amazing, clean and fresh with a subtle musk like cedar. She took a few deep breaths trying to control her breathing and absorbing his intoxicating smell. This was not like her at all, to be so affected by a man. 

“That's … good.” her eyes lingered on his body, glancing sideways at him and his towel trying to be discrete- and he knew it too, smiling at her in that charming way of his, like butter wouldn't melt.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked

“You aren't wearing pants.” she replied

“Is that a prerequisite for kissing you?” his eyes lit up at the question.  

“Well... no,” she paused, “it just makes the situation... awkward.” She was thinking, always overthinking. Maybe she should just kiss him and see if the chemistry was there or if it was all in her head. It might banish all her concerns, or heighten them.

“Mmmm I suppose it does” and he turned his head away from her looking out the window. Of course She wanted to kiss him! He was like a greek god, and smart, and kind, and clever, and… and a business owner. Not that she needed to find more reasons why this man was everything she could want. He was right in front of her. He’d somehow managed to provide her with the perfect date two days in a row. A romance novel hunk come to life. It just didn’t happen like this. 

He stood and walked back to the kitchen completely comfortable in his own skin. Ending that intoxicating moment. She was sure he did a hip wobble as he walked making his ass attract attention in the white towel and against all the shadows and deep tones of his skin. Did he know what she was thinking? Had he always been this cheeky? Or was this just for her? He turned around and bent over the kitchen counter, legs crossed at the ankles. He looked like he should be on the a cover of the book, the lighting perfect, and angles perfect, everything aligned to create the perfect picture. She couldn’t help but admire the scene before her. While not the same as Feyre with her artistic talents, she was used to seeing the truth of the world fall before her in ways most people couldn’t comprehend. It was the replication Nesta had trouble with. 

She was having distracting thoughts and was sure he was goading her. They had only just met! But did it matter? It’s not like she hadn’t had one night stands before but maybe she liked him to much for that? She needed to let loose once in a while, maybe this guy that seemed to tick all her boxes was just what she needed. 

“So, Nesta, what would you like to do now?” he asked.

 

_**Cassian** _

This beautiful woman was looking at him like a deer caught in the headlights, a moment ago her eyes had been hooded like she wanted to run her hands over his body right there and then, he was sure she would have, had he not moved. Now she was lost. The question seemed to have completely thrown her off. He needed to bring her back to the moment, so he asked,

“Nes? Do you want me to walk you home, or go get some dinner? Or hang out here - I just don't have much in my fridge but I can make toast?” he smiled as he said the words, trying to eradicate the spooked look in her eyes, like the weight of the world rested on her shoulders. 

“I… uh…. I need to go home soon, but maybe we can get dinner on the way back to my place, find a place on the way? So it’s not a big deal. I mean if you’re hungry and don’t want toast. We can eat together.” her stilted words betrayed her. She was so nervous that he actually started to have hope this might work out. It really was a shot in the dark this morning when he turned up at her place. He thought she had enjoyed herself today.

“Great, let me just pop upstairs and get dressed and then we can go.” halfway down the hall he turned back to see her watching him go, but she had already turned back to face the windows and began getting her own things ready. 

“The offer is always open Nes! Just let me know if you want to tango?” he laughed as he walked up the stairs, knowing she wouldn’t follow him but it was sure fun teasing her.

 

The mezzanine was his sanctuary. The room had two full height walls and two sides open to the room below. It should really be more of a second lounge or a study but he liked being able to look down on the rest of his apartment rather than being trapped in a small room downstairs. It felt grand and he loved to be up high. Going to his closet he pulled out another black t-shirt with some logo on the top and another pair of black jeans. Sadly these ones weren’t as nice as the other pairs he had worn to impress Nes - these were his work jeans, but he hadn’t planned on needing more than two pairs in quick succession. He might have to go shopping for a third pair if he was going to keep seeing her. Why did he care so much what this girl thought? This girl who was sitting downstairs on the couch waiting for him to join her. She was waiting. He began to move faster, all he needed now were some socks as he had completed most of his grooming post shower. All set for their walk with a side of dinner. 

 

_**Nesta** _

Each foot carefully moved in front of the other, trying so hard to not put too much weight on the old floorboards. Three-four-five. Each step counted, she reached the top and saw he was dressed already just grabbing something out of a chest of drawers, facing away from her.

“I thought I might take you up on your invitation.” Nesta said as boldly as she could hoping her own nerves did not betray her. She moved slowly across the room towards him. He looked up and an emotion she couldn’t recognise flashed across his face. 

“Hey,” he breathed, “It’s a beautiful room - you get to look over the edge too, but if you’re scared of heights it isn’t the best. Are you scared of heights Nesta?”

Nesta stopped,had she made a mistake? He shouldn't be talking about his room. She wasn't there to see his room. She thought she had figured out how he wanted today to go, but maybe he didn’t want her like that. 

He smiled at her like he could read her thoughts. Stalking towards her in the middle of the room, dropping the socks to the floor, his arms came up and he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. His lips grazed across her own, a long romantic kiss that lingered moments after he had pulled away. He had amazingly soft lips.

“Nesta, I really. really. like you.” whispered words between kisses, a quick graze of her lips this time that left her wanting more “I like you so much that, I just want to kiss you. I just want to be in your company. I want to get to know you. To see what makes you tick.” he kissed her again and she was stunned into silence.

“Nesta?” he whispered, holding her so close the words caressed the skin along her neck

“Yes?” she replied breathlessly

“Is that what you want?” he asked and she could feel the fear in his voice, that she may not want him for more than today. She pulled back and looked at him. This stunning man, who would be desired by anyone with eyes. Yet he seemed hooked on her. 

“I think so,” she said back, her words so quiet a slight breeze could have blown them away.

“Can we try? I wouldn’t mind kissing you some more, but I want more from us, if you are willing to try.” Cassian put his heart on the table and she could tell it wasn't something he was used to. He had become shy, shoulders slightly hunched in and looking around nervously trying not to make too much eye contact with her. 

Nesta creeped up on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss, her hands sliding into his long hair and running through the freshly washed locks. As she pulled back she said, 

“I’d like that very much.” 

He lifted her up into a bear hug spinning her around and then threw her on the bed. 

“Me too.” 

Nesta looked at him with hunger in her eyes. Knowing that tonight wouldn’t be the end somehow made it sweeter -  it was the first of many moments like this. 

“Plans for tonight then?” she asked.

Cassian bent down and picked up his socks, sitting next to her on the bed he began to put them on. 

“Well I think it’s your shout for dinner, and I really want to try this Mexican place that I passed this morning.” he smiled at her again and Nesta grinned back. 

“Ok, I’ll go put my shoes on.” She began to climb off the bed but Cassian pulled her into one more kiss. It made her melt just as the others had. 

“Mmmmhmmm” was the only sound that came out.

“That good?” Cassian chuckled.

She hit him affectionately. 

“Oh just hurry up!” she quickly moved out of his reach, skipping towards the stairs, a lightness inside her that was not there before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if it will continue. It has potential to, I just don't know if I have time. And I am currently satisfied with the way this ends. Fluffy.

**Author's Note:**

> Currently 3 Parts.   
> May or May not Continue - On permanent hiatus currently.


End file.
